


Cloud Queen and Hockey Pucks

by teacups_and_cupcakes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Happy Ending, Hockey, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacups_and_cupcakes/pseuds/teacups_and_cupcakes
Summary: Ice is their common denominator but they could not be any different from each other. Bella was grace. Edward was speed. Watch as these two grow up and discover that they might have more in common then they originally thought. Short and sweet chapters in the beginning; get longer as the story goes on. HEA. Cannon couples. All human. AU.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Masen & Edward Masen Sr. & Elizabeth Masen
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 - 4 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to give writing a shot and now I am here. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I plan to update frequently. This is my first try at AO3 and still learning the way of the land so bare with me as I get the hang of this platform.
> 
> Each chapter is going to be a short snippet into the lives of Bella and Edward as they group up. The chapters will go up in age by 1 year in the beginning. As they get older, the age gaps will get bigger. I am trying my hand at third person but it will primarily revolve around Bella and Edward.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1

4 years old

Bella swings her left leg back and forth as her mom ties her laces on her right skate nice and tight. Today was the first day of skating lessons and Bella was nervous. Up until now, she had been exceptionally accident prone. Table corners, invisible bumps in the carpet, and the wind where her worst enemy. Renee hoped that ice skating would help resolve some of the clumsiness Bella seem to carry around with her everywhere she went. Bella on the other hand was excited. Barbie and the Magic Pegasus was on a constant loop in the living room. Ice skating was so pretty, and Bella could not wait to become a skating princess.

"Alright, honey? Miss Esme is ready to start."

Bella stands up on wobbly knees.

"Whoa!"

"Hold on, honey. Grab Mommy's hand and I'll help you to the ice."

Bella's grip is tight inside Renee's. Nerves quickly replaced her excitement. What if I fall and can't get back up? People are going to laugh at me. I don't think I want to do this. Maybe Mommy will take me home.

"I want to go home," Bella says standing in front of the lip of the rink. Her skates felt heavy and her gloves were starting to itch.

"Baby girl, you need to give it a try. Look, Alice is already out there. She is waving at you," Renee encouraged. Esme Platt skated along the boards and stopped in front of the Swan girls.

"Come on, Bella. Take my hand and I'll help you."

Bella looks up at her mom one last time nodding. Miss Esme's hands are firm in Bella's as she is pulled Bella to the center of the rink. Renee steps back and makes her way to the bench along the far wall. Taking out her camera, Renee snaps away as Bella stops next to her best friend Alice starting their first ice skating lesson. The other moms quickly take spots next to Renee. Melissa Brandon, Alice's mom, took a spot next to Bella's mom and smiled.

"Look at how cute they are! Alice insisted on the tutu saying that all ice princesses wore them."

"We need to get a picture of them at the end of practice."

"Let's hope Bella makes it till the end of practice," Renee laughs.

Bella looked around the rink nervously. There were a lot of people this afternoon. She could see older girls jumping in the air like they were flying and Bella wondered if she would ever be able to do that. Alice pointed out Rosalie with another girl. Rosalie was 6 and has been skating since she was 3. Rosalie and Kate were skating around boards of the rink warming up. Kate waved to her twin brother Jasper before he left for basketball camp.

The rink got louder as other kids entered the rink. Boys and girls with helmets and hockey sticks clattered against the boards as they banged their hockey sticks around. Bella shrunk a little hoping she didn't get hit. Small towns had to make it work sometimes. Especially if winter sports were highly regarded. Hockey and skating in general were a must. Just about everyone skated in this town and if they didn't, basketball was where it was at.

Edward pushed his helmet up to see. The helmet was a little too big for him but Edward made it work. He looked around and saw his cousin Emmett skating ahead of him. Edward tried to catch up but he was still getting used to wearing his helmet and his skates were brand new. He got his first pair of skates last year and loved it. It was his first hockey "practice" today. Edward was not really practicing with the older boys because he was still a little too young and small according to his mom. His Uncle Carlisle said that he could skate around and hang out at the rink while the older boys had their practice. Edward looked up and waved at his dad as he skated by. Edward Senior took a quick picture and waved back.

"Edward come on over here. We're about to start," Carlisle yelled over the young voices filling the rink air.

Edward hurried over to his uncle. His helmet slipped down right as he was passing the beginners ice skating class. Bella was slowly making little steps across the ice like Miss Esme told her to. Her eyes were focused on her skates as she made progress. It was not as scary as Bella thought it was going to be. She had yet to fall and her balance was surprisingly good considering how clumsy she was on regular ground let alone ice. Bella looked up just as a boy in a too big hocket helmet flew past her. Bella's arms flailed around as she tried to keep her balance. Gravity won out and she slipped backwards onto her butt.

Heat flooded into Bella's cheeks as she looked around. Miss Esme quickly came over and coached Bella on how to stand up on her own while Edward got his helmet adjusted by his uncle.


	2. Chapter 2 - 5 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Confession. I don't ice skate or play hockey. But! I live in a hockey town so that should count for something right?
> 
> Here is the second chapter!
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 2

5 years old

"Slow down Bells!" Charlie called. Bella ignored him as she quickly made her way through the parking long to the rink doors. They were running a little late.

"Miss Esme doesn't like it when we're late, Daddy."

"I know but I don't want you falling and getting hurt."

Bella jumped up and down as she waited for her dad to catch up and open the doors to the ice rink. She hated being late and getting onto the ice after everyone. Charlie had to stop by the station to drop off some paperwork before Bella's class and got stopped a few times by a couple officers with questions. Renee and Charlie took turns bringing Bella to her skating class. Today was Tuesday so it was Charlie's turn while Renee took their oldest, Riley, to basketball practice.

Bella ran to the bench and started quickly taking her boots off. Charlie barely had her skating bag unzipped before Bella was pulling her skates onto her feet. Bella bounced her knees as she waited for her dad to tie the laces nice and tight. She was still learning how to tie her regular sneakers and still needed help with the longer laces of her skates.

Bella jumped up and confidently made her way onto the rink. It was a lot different from her first lesson last year. She felt more confident and able. It was easier getting on and off the ice. The fear of falling was not as strong. Falling was even fun sometimes. Miss Esme was great at encouraging Bella to try new things. Having her best friend Alice in the same class also made it fun. Alice was smaller compared to Bella but was braver and was already starting to learn how to jump. Bella was a little more cautious but excited to try new things.

"Well, hello there Bella. Thanks for making it," Miss Esme smiled.

"Hi, Miss Esme. Sorry for being late."

"It's okay, honey. Go ahead and warm up with some bunny hops."

Bella hopped along the edge of the rink using the boards for support as the hockey players started to gather on the right half of the rink. The older girls moved around Bella and the hockey players with ease. Skating backwards and stretching their legs back behind them. Bella looked on with awe. She wanted to do that. It looked like flying but prettier. They were graceful and smooth. Bella caught up with Alice easily and stuck by her while they finished one more lap around the rink. Rosalie Hale glided by the two girls. Her light blonde hair tied up in a tight bun on the atop her head.

"Rosalie is so good," Alice sighed.

"Yeah. My mommy said she practices every day."

The two girls skated to where the other kids in Miss Esme's class opposite of the hockey players and waited for her to give them instruction.

Twenty pairs of eyes looked up as Carlisle Cullen blew his whistle. He was coaching the 7 to 8 year old age group this year and he was excited to really get into skill building. Emmett McCarty stood in the center of the group. He was excited for the new season to start. His mom and dad were going to let him travel to out of town for games this year. Last year he was only able to go as for as the next town over but now he was able to go across the state. Emmett had to stick close with his Uncle Carlisle per his mom's request, but it was worth it.

Edward stood next to his Uncle Carlisle like he usually did. This year he was actually going to learn how to play hockey. He was the youngest one enrolled but after some convincing from his mom Elizabeth to his Uncle Carlisle, Edward could officially join. They normally had the kids wait until they were 6 to join the league but Edward had been skating since he was 3 and showed a lot of talent for it. Edward was a little upset that he was not going to be allowed to play actual games and cried for a bit but got over it quickly. He was just excited to be able to practice with his cousin Emmett.

"Alright kids, to the sideline. I want 10 down and backs."

Edward skated along the center line of the rink right next to the ice skaters in Miss Esme's class. He was not as fast as his cousin or the other kids but he tried his hardest. Edward liked to go fast. It was the best feeling; the cold air rushing past his cheeks. He could not wait to go as fast as his cousin Emmett. Edward was pretty sure he was the fasted player on the team. Edward loved to go to his cousin's games and watch him play. Edward could not wait to start playing real games like Emmett. All he did was play in the living room with his dad. It was a lot of fun but Edward's socks always got stuck on the hardwood floor making it hard to slide around.

Bella was waving at her dad as she slowly skated around. She was smiling for a picture when Bella was plowed into by another body. Bella landed hard on her elbow. It was throbbing and she could feel tears starting to form. They felt hot as they fell down her cold cheeks. Two strong arms wrapped around her small frame and lifted her up onto her feet. Charlie's warm hazel eyes looked down into Bella's dark chocolate ones.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"My elbow hurts."

"I'm sorry."

Bella looked over and saw a boy with light green eyes. His helmet was a little too big and hockey stick too long. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"It's okay, son. Just an accident," Charlie said.

"You were going too fast," Bella accused.

"I said I was sorry," Edward replied.

"Still," Bella huffed.

"Alight, let's go and look at your elbow," Charlie said as he guided Bella off the rink.

Edward stared at the girl and her dad as they slowly made their way off the rink and to the benches along the wall. Maybe he had been going a little too fast, but she needed to watch were she was going. She did not own the rink. Edward adjusted his helmet and finished his down and backs as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go!
> 
> We are starting to get a little somewhere. This story is not very plot driven. I am just writing what these characters are going through. I have some other plot driven stories bouncing around in my brain space that I hope to start posting about soon. My brain likes to jump around a lot so I am really challenging myself to stay on track with what I post and when.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	3. Chapter 3 - 6 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I have been really into this story and haven't stopped writing since yesterday. So, I think this story will be completed rather quickly. There are going to be about 20 chapters total and I am probably going to post 2 to 3 chapters a day. This story should be completed within the next week. Sorry to your inboxes but I know as a reader I like when the story is completed so I can read it in one go.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 3

6 years old

Bella stood outside her classroom looking for her hook so she could hang up her backpack. It was the first day of 1st grade and Bella was excited. She was in Mrs. Clearwater's class. Bella was hoping Alice was going to be in the same class as her. It would be a lot of fun to be in the same class as her best friend. Last year, they were if different classes. Bella kept her fingers crossed as she walked into the classroom with her _Barbie_ lunch box and matching pink pencil case in hand.

Edward walked into the school building with his _Ninja Turtle_ backpack slipping off both shoulders. His shoes lit up with different colors with each step making him feel like he was speeding down the hallway. This year was going to be great. Edward was excited to start 1st grade and be with his friends every day. A lot of his friends were gone for the summer visiting family. The start of the school year also meant that hockey season was going to start soon. That was what Edward was really looking forward to. He smiled as he walked into Mrs. Clearwater's room.

"Good morning, Edward! Welcome to 1st grade. Please look for your name tag and take a seat."

"Good morning, Mrs. Clearwater!"

Eighteen students wished the teacher a good morning. Bella looked around and smiled at some of the same kids who were in her Kindergarden class from last year. Luck was not on her side and Alice was in the other 1st grade class. Bella tried not to get too disappointed. Bella's mom reminded her that it was okay to make other friends and that Alice was always going to be at skating lessons with her. Mrs. Clearwater welcomed the class and got started with introductions.

"Hi, I'm Brady and I went to the pool everyday over the summer."

"I'm Chasity. My family went to beach."

"Wonderful! Edward, what did you do this summer?"

Bella's eyes narrowed snapping to the right side of the classroom. Edward was telling a long story about how his family rented out a big cabin in the mountains for a month. He kept on going about how his cousin Emmett and their family along with their Uncle Carlisle and fiancé Esme stayed with them. Bella tried not to roll her eyes. No one else in the class spent that long talking about their summer. It was rude. Bella rested her head in her palm while she waited for her turn to share.

"Miss Bella, how was your summer?"

"Hi, I'm Bella and my mom and dad took my brother, Riley, and I to the lake."

Edward tuned the other kids out after he shared about his awesome adventures at the cabin he went to. He got to hang out with his cousin Emmett for almost the whole summer. It was the best. They went finishing in the river, had bonfires almost every night, and went hiking in the woods. Edward could tell the other kids in the class were impressed with the summer he had with his family. Not lot of the other kids got to do anything fun like stay in a cabin. Edward looked up just as the last student shared about their summer.

"Thank you, Bella. The lake must have been really fun to go to. Alright class, I am going to show you our calendar and then we are going to make "Get to Know Me" sheets to put on the share wall."

Edward's nose scrunched up at the Bella's name. She was the girl he ran into last year on accident. He did not mean to make her fall, but she was not paying attention to where she was going. Since that day, all Bella did when she saw Edward was narrow her eyes and turn away from him. Edward did not know or care what her problem was and just ignored her. He had other things to focus on like trying to skate as fast as Emmett.

It was hot outside for recess, but Edward loved it. He ran around with Jake and Mike playing Cops and Robbers. Edward was running away from Mike because he had stolen the money from the bank. Mike pumped his legs as fast as he could, but Edward kept darting away laughing. Edward grinned because he was the fastest runner in the 1st grade. He liked running. The speed made Edward feel invincible. Edward ran up the slide into the jungle gym crashing through a bunch of girls. Mike changed course and started chasing Jake around the swing set. Jake was not as fast as Edward and Mike did not want to be the cop anymore.

Bella yelped as Edward ran through her group of friends. They were playing "Cloud Queen" and Alice was stuck in the tower with her maid. Bella was pretending to make Alice's hair like a queen's to impress the prince trying to save her down below. Jessica, the prince, was trying to climb the rope latter to the top of the slide.

"Hey! That was not nice!" Bella yelled.

"Sorry!" Edward called back still running through the jungle gym.

Bella growled under her breath and went back to putting jewels into Queen Alice's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I hope that as the story progresses you guys can see a shift in how their voices sound. My goal is for them to sound older as they age. Let me know if I am succeeding because I am challenging myself to show their growth in this way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	4. Chapter 4 - 7 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> We are going to just hear from Edward in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 4

7 years old

Edward was bouncing in his seat. It was his first away game. He could see the big yellow bus in front of his mom's car as they followed. His mom did not want Edward riding the bus with the bigger kids. He begged to ride with the other kids and even whined about how Emmett got to ride the bus. Elizabeth did not budge. Edward stomped his foot. One look from his mom and Edward knew he was pushing his luck.

The drive did not take that long. Their first game was just the next town over but it was still exciting. Edward insisted on carrying his bag on his own into the rink. Edward Senior laughed watching his son almost topple over from the weight of all the gear stuffed in his bag. They were lucky enough to get most of Emmet's old gear that he outgrew from previous seasons. Edward Senior knew that they were not going to get so lucky the older Edward got. Edward was a pretty small kid for his age but he was quickly starting to catch up with his peers. His feet were growing alarming fast and they could hardly keep up with getting new skates. Hockey was definitely a financial commitment, but the Masen's already knew that. It was obvious Edward had serious skill and could go far with hockey. Even at the age of seven.

"Alright kids! Gather around before we warm up," Coach Crowley called.

Uncle Carlisle was with the 9 to 10 year olds this year. He moved up with the same group each year for consistency until they reached high school. Edward wished he could be on the same team as his cousin but he was stuck in the lower age bracket. Even though Edward was ahead of his age group in skills, the head of the program would not allow him to move up.

"Play hard. Be fair. And most of all, have fun. 10 down and backs before lining up for some shooting drills," Coach Crowley called before blowing his whistle.

Edward quickly got onto the ice and started his down and backs. Elizabeth sat in the bleachers with her camera ready to go. Edward Senior joined his wife with two hot chocolates just before the puck was dropped.

"We need to get him new skates soon."

"I'll ask June if Emmett has any old skates the next size up. I'm not sure how much longer we will be able to use his hand-me-downs though, Liz."

"I'm thinking of getting a part time job at the hotel. They are looking for someone to work the front desk on the weekends."

"You don't need to do that," Edward Senior said taking a sip of his hot chocolate, "I can pick up more hours at the office so our weekends are free for away games. Edward would hate you missing any."

The puck hit the ice with a quick bounce and game started. Edward jabbed trying to get procession. He did and sprinted to the net. Jake was open and Edward quickly passed it to his teammate. Jake took the shot and missed by just inches. The Jaguars all groaned as Coach Crowley prompted them to get back on defense. Edward quickly turned around and sped back to his side of the rink determined to steal the puck back.

"Good game, guys. We played great out there today. Next time will be a win. I can feel it."

"Coach Crowley?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"What's our record now?"

"Let's not worry about records and stats right now. You guys played a great game, and you should all be proud of how you played today. We aren't going to win every game and that's okay. What matters now is how we act after the game win or lose. Now let's get changed so we can get some food before heading home."

Edward's shoulders slumped as he walked to the locker room. He was mad that they lost the game. It was Jake's fault for missing that shot right at the beginning. Edward had made the perfect pass. It was quiet as the kids got dressed back into their regular clothes. Edward could hear the other team's players celebrating their win. Jake was getting redressed next to Edward, but he chose to ignore him. He did not want to talk about the game.

"You hungry, honey? The other parents were thinking of Burger King so you guys can play in the play area," Elizabeth asked smoothing Edward's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Can we just go home?"

"Why? Aren't you hungry?"

"I just want to go home. I don't want to play with the team."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew Edward was not going to take losing very well. He had always been competitive especially when it came to hockey. It was not their first loss by any means but Elizabeth knew that it was different for Edward with it being his first away game.

"How about we go through the drive thru and we can eat on the way home?"

"Can we get Hershey pies for dessert?"

"Of course. Let's go. Dad is waiting for us in the car."

Edward did not even put up a fight when his mom picked up his hockey bag. His feet scuffed across the floor as he made his way to the parking lot. Kids from the other team walked pass Edward talking about the winning goal. Edward grimaced as he got into the back seat of his mom's car. Closing his eyes, Edward replayed his pass that Jake should have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Edward is a bit of a sore loser but he will hopefully learn it isn't always about winning.
> 
> I am planning on a chapter with just Bella later on.
> 
> Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it :)
> 
> ~ Cat


	5. Chapter 5 - 8 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is the last upload I am going to make for today. I am currently writing chapter 8 and will get a couple more chapters done tomorrow. Like I said in a previous chapter, this story is not that very plot driven at least in the beginning. The older Bella and Edward get the more a plot will start to develop. I've been trying to keep each chapter and inner thoughts within the age they are at. So hold tight. The story will start moving faster within the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 5

8 years old

Wednesdays was free skate night. All of the kids in town flooded into the rink after school to hang out with friends and show off. Bella and Alice were skating around with Jessica as their mom's chatted on the benches by the concession stand. Jessica stopped taking lessons last year because she did not like it. She started playing volleyball instead but she still liked to skate on Wednesdays with her friends. Rosalie and Kate were skating around together like usual. It was not very often that you saw one without the other. And wherever Kate was, her twin brother Jasper was two steps behind. Jasper played basketball and did not really like to skate. He only did it on Wednesdays because his friends came to the rink.

"Hey, watch it Masen."

"How about you don't go around like a turtle?" Edward called behind him as he whizzed pass the girls.

Edward was trying to beat Emmett around the rink. He was starting to catch up with his cousin. Emmett was big and stocky for a 10 year old. Not surprising considering his dad is 6'5" and played football in college. Edward's size was an advantage because he was able to weave around the other bodies on the ice easier then Emmett could. It was always like this; racing around the rink. It was the best knowing that you were the fastest kid in your grade and even better if you were faster then any of the older kids.

"Nice extension," Rosalie said as she skated pass Bella.

Bella stopped in the middle of the rink. Her cheeks felt warm. Rosalie might only be two years older than Bella, but everyone knew that Rosalie was going somewhere with her talent. She was constantly winning competitions. Her parents even hired a private coach last year in addition to Esme's classes. Bella heard her mom talking to Alice's mom about the Hale's hopes for Rosalie winning Nationals this year. Rosalie's sisters were also really good but mostly skated for fun. Irena was 12 and was a top contender in her division too but did not take it as seriously. Tanya was four years younger than Rosalie and showed more interest in playing hockey. George and Cynthia Hale were partners at a law firm in town and could afford all the equipment, fees, and extra coaching without a worry.

Some of the 5th graders started a game of Red Light, Green Light. Alice pulled Bella and Jessica over to the sideline on the right side of the rink. The left side was left open for skaters who did not want to play. Bella looked down the line and found a variety of kids lined up. Edward lined up towards the middle of the line. He liked being in the center so everyone could see him if he made it to the other side first. Bella made quick eye contact with Edward as he surveyed his competition. Bella rolled her eyes and got ready to go. _Edward always has to be the center of attention, doesn't he?_

One of the parents supervising the rink called the colors for those playing.

"Red light."

"Red light."

"Red light."

Everyone was groaning and laughing, begging Mandy's dad to call green. It had been forever, and Edward was almost to the other side. He was really hoping he would win. Even some of the high schoolers playing had to start over so he really thought he had a chance.

"Red light."

"Daddy!"

"Okay! Okay," Mr. Turner laughed. Edward got ready.

"Green light."

Edward took off as fast as he could. Before he could get far, Mr. Turner yelled.

"Red light!"

Edward tried to turn to stop but he stumbled and fell onto his belly. He slid about 4 feet before coming to a complete stop. Edward kept his head down for second before getting up.

"Sorry Edward. Got to start over."

Edward ripped his beany off his head and made his way back to the starting line. _I was so close!_ Edward passed a group of girls clustered about halfway to the finish line. It was Bella and her friends. They were giggling and sneaking glances at him as he went by. Edward could feel his ears get hot. Quickly, he put his beany back on his head to cover his embarrassment. Luckily, his cheeks and nose were already pink from the cold air, but his ears were a dead giveaway. He hated losing and even worse in front of Bella. She took every chance she could to make herself seem better then him. Edward hated it. Bella could be so stuck up sometimes. She always turned her nose up at Edward, all because he ran into her by _accident_ when they were five. That was three years ago, and Edward thought she needed to get over it.

Edward let out a breath and waited for Mr. Turner to call out the next color. Green was called and Edward zoomed passed the girls without a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any favorite moments so far? Suggestions? Questions?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	6. Chapter 6 - 9 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! Not much to say on my part so go on and enjoy Chapter 6 :)
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 6

9 years old

"But, Mom, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm working the concessions tonight and Dad has to work late at the office, so you are coming with me."

"Recitals are boring," Edward whined.

Elizabeth gave Edward a look and walked out of the kitchen to the master bedroom to get dressed. Edward huffed and finished his dinner. Edward's mom had started working at the rink's concession stand to make some extra money. Working the stand allowed Elizabeth to still watch Edward's home games so it was a win-win in her eyes. The rink was nice enough to let her have weekends off so she could continue to go to Edward's out of town games. There were enough high school students who wanted weekend jobs anyways.

It was Friday night and the figure skate season's first recital was being put on. There was a competition also being held this weekend that Elizabeth picked up extra shifts for since Edward's team did not have a game scheduled for either Saturday or Sunday. Competition weekends were a busy time for the rink with all the people from around the state competing. Any extra help the rink could get was much appreciated.

"Let's go Edward. I don't want us to be late."

"Fine," Edward grumbled.

"Come on. You can help me with the popcorn maker."

Bella was looking in the mirror while her mom fixed her long brown hair into a tight bun. There was a small amount of glitter dabbed along her temples that matched her light blue leotard. Bella's team's theme this year was snowflakes. Their leotards had short, wispy skirts with white snowflakes sewed along the bottom edge curtesy of Angela's mom. They all had light blue gloves that matched their leotards as well as a glittery snowflake bow to put on the back of their buns. Bella felt very pretty in her costume.

"Hi, Alice!"

"Bella! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I like what your mom did with your makeup."

"Thanks! She said I could wear a little bit of blue eye shadow to go with our costume."

The two girls finished lacing their skates and found the rest of their team. Bella did not need help with her laces anymore.

The rink was slowly starting to fill up with spectators. There were only 4 teams because of how small the town was so the recital was not supposed to be that long. An hour and a half tops. Bella's team was performing two to two songs. The 6 to 7 year olds were just doing one song. It was always about ladybugs. Bella remembered loving the red and black polka dot skirts they got to wear. The audience got a kick out of the headbands Renee made that had sparkly antennae on them that flopped around when the girls spun. Bella's favorite part was watching the older two groups' performances. Rosalie was apart of the 10 to 13 year old bracket now which meant that she was able to try out for a solo piece.

"Alrighty, lets hop on the ice and warm up for a little bit now that the younger ones are done with their song."

Edward got up from his chair and walked around for a bit. The line at the concession stand was short and there was enough popcorn to feed a small army. He was bored and needed to move around for a bit before the next performance. Edward walked around the rink twice before he saw Jake sitting with his dad. They were there to watch Jake's older sister Rebecca skate with the high schoolers.

"Hey Jake."

"What's up?"

"Just walking around. My mom's working the concession stand and I got bored."

"You can sit with us if you want to, Edward," Jake's dad, Billy, offered.

"Let me go ask my mom real quick!"

Elizabeth was okay with Edward sitting with Jake's family. She sent Edward with a couple boxes of popcorn and some bottles of water in thanks. Edward settled in next to Jake as he played a new game on his _Nintendo DS_. It was better than watching the ice skaters. It was boring in Edward's opinion. All they did was jump around. Where was the excitement? The speed? That was what Edward loved about skating; going as fast as you could to get the puck. And do not get Edward started on the music they played during recitals. The little kids' songs were not that bad but the older kids' were old and had no words to them. They all sounded the same to Edward too.

"Please be seated as we get ready for our 8 to 9 year old team to take the ice."

Bella shook the nerves out of her hands as she stood in front Angela in their lineup. Alice was first in line because she was the shortest. Bella loved recitals because of how pretty everyone looked. And she always got lost in the music when she was on the ice. The music started and Bella stepped onto the ice transforming into a delicate snowflake falling from a soft cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am with Bella on this one. I love watching ice skaters and listening to the music. I didn't skate myself but family love to watch ice skating during the Winter Olympics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	7. Chapter 7 - 10 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I am currently making Christmas cookies and was going to wait until I was done frosting them to post Chapter 7. But, I didn't want to wait anymore. I worked on chapters 9 and 10 today during some down time at school so those should be posted tomorrow some time. Chapter 8 will probably be posted before I go to bed.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 7

10 years old

It was September 13th and Bella was turning 10. Her parents rented out the rink for her party and everyone in both 5th grade classes were invited. Purple streamers and yellow lanterns decorated the rink. Long tables were lined up in front of the concession stand. Gold and purple balloons were tied around the birthday girl's chair. A _Tangled_ themed cake reading "Happy 10th Birthday Bella" sat on its own table where the gifts were also going to go.

Alice arrived about 20 minutes before everyone else carrying a huge gift bag in her arms. Bella grabbed Alice by the hand and dragged her to the benches after she deposited the bag next to the cake. Renee planned for the kids to skate for about an hour before having pizza and cake. Bella did not want to waste any time. Her parents splurged to get the entire rink for 3 hours, so she wanted to take advantage of having all the ice to just Alice and herself before the other kids arrived.

"Don't forget to say hi to everyone when they start showing up," Charlie reminded Bella as the two girls stepped onto the ice.

"I won't," Bella responded skating away, "I've been landing my double axel. Wanna see?"

Alice and Bella took turns showing off the different jumps, spins, and extensions they have been learning. They gave each other scores and pretended to be in the Olympics receiving Gold metals. Bella's dad came over after a while and told them to hop off the ice for a bit since other kids were starting to show up. Bella gave the audience one more bow and a couple kisses before heading back to the party tables.

Edward walked into the rink with Mike right behind him. They both had small gift bags in their hands. Edward was not sure what was in the bag. His mom bought Bella's gift because he had no idea what she liked. All Edward cared about was being able to go skating. All the 5th graders were going to Bella's party and he could not wait to get onto ice with his friends.

"Hi Edward. Hi Mike. Thank you for coming," Renee greeted.

"You can put your gifts on the table by the cake. The other kids are starting to get their skates on if you want to join them," Charlie said.

"Thank you for the invite," Mike said.

"We are glad you two could make it. Have fun. The pizzas will be here in about 45 minutes."

Elizabeth and Mike's dad joined the other parents by the concession stand window. The rink opened it up so the Swan's could use the fridges to keep the ice cream and drinks cold. Charlie was behind the counter setting up a vegetable and fruit tray along with a bowl of chips to go with the pizzas once they arrived.

The kids were all on the ice playing a game of Freeze Tag. Riley was it while Emmett unfroze everyone. Renee and Charlie let Riley invite a couple of his friends to the party so that he did not get too bored around his sister's classmates. Everyone was having a good time. Shrieks and laughter could be heard all through the rink as the kids played around.

"Alright kids. Pizza is here!"

Hungry kids quickly left the rink and pulled their skates off as fast as they could. The pizzas were lined up on a table along the wall with different cans of soda lining the end. Bella went through the line first followed by Alice and Riley. Bella sat at the middle table where the balloons matching her party were secured. Edward followed behind Jake and grabbed two slices of cheese pizza. They sat with Mike and a couple other boys at the far table away from the girls. Everyone ate quickly. They all wanted to get back onto the ice.

"…happy birthday to you!"

Bella sat at her chair with pink cheeks. She hated when all the attention was on her like this. It was always so awkward when people sang _Happy Birthday_ at parties. Bella quickly blew out the candles and looked at her mom to cut the cake. Chocolate ice cream was served alongside it. Bella's slice was huge and had a large, yellow frosting flower on top. The frosting was the best part and she ate all of it. Gifts were quickly opened. Bella thanked everyone for the gifts before her parents said that they had about 30 minutes before the party was done.

The kids did their own thing on the ice instead of playing a group game. Bella, Alice, and Angela tried to go through some of their routines but some of the boys were sprinting everywhere making it hard. Edward and Jake were having a race to see who could make it around the fastest. It irritated Bella that Edward could not go one day without trying to out skate everyone. It was her party after all, and he was taking over the rink. Alice told her to ignore him.

Edward's mom made him tell Bella thank you for inviting him before they left to go home.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Um, yeah. No problem. Thank you for the _My Little Pony_ doll."

"No problem. See you at school on Monday."

Edward followed behind his mom carrying a _Tangled_ goody bag as they walked to the car. _So that is what mom got Bella for her birthday. What in the world is_ _My Little Pony_ _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had My Little Pony dolls as a kid. I was more interested in collecting Pokemon cards and reading Boxcar Children books. As an adult though, I LOVE the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My husband laughs when he comes home and sees it playing on the TV for background noise. Fluttershy is my kindred spirit.
> 
> Any comments? Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	8. Chapter 8 - 11 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> So decorating cookies took longer then I thought it was going to take. It is now 1AM where I live and I am super tired. I can't wait to crawl into bed and prompted pass out.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 8

11 years old

The gym was dark and the music was loud. Colorful lights bounced off fake spiderwebs and floating ghosts. The middle school was hosting a Halloween party for all of the 10 to 14 year olds. Edward was standing off to the side adjusting the parrot on his shoulder. His mom made it from paper mache the previous weekend. Mike stood next to Edward munching away at a candy apple. The caramel was getting stuck to the bandages wrapped around his head that his mom insisted he wear with his mummy costume.

"Are we going to dance at all?" Edward asked Mike. Mike shrugged his shoulders taking another bite of his apple. Drool dribbled down his chin.

Edward looked around the dance floor trying to recognize any of his friends behind the different costumes. He spotted Bella and her friends Alice, Jessica, and Angela in the middle of the gym. They were the only ones dancing but they did not care. Bella's fairy wings were flapping back and forth as she jumped up and own. Her mom let her choose her costume this year and Tinker Bell was Bella's first choice.

"My mom said I can spend the night at your house after the dance," Bella yelled over the music.

"Yes! We can watch movies and eat candy. My dad rented _Hocus Pocus_."

"I wish my mom was letting me spend the night," Angela wished out loud.

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow?"

"We'll see. We have church in the morning."

"Let's go get some punch," breathed Jessica. All the dancing was tiring her out.

The girls giggled their way to the snack table. Renee and Elizabeth were stationed behind the popcorn and chip bowls. They volunteered to be a couple of chaperones for the night.

"Girls, come here. Let's get a picture of the four of you before I forget," Renee directed.

All four girls lined up next to each other. Bella's wings were sticking to Jessica's popstar pink wig while Alice's poodle skirt got tangled with Angela's cat tail. Renee aimed her phone's camera and took three quick shots in a row. Just in case. The flash was bright and their faces washed out due to the dark room. Renee made a funny face behind her phone and captured the girls' laughter.

"Come here Edward. Take a picture with Bella," Elizabeth waved over her son.

"But why?" Edward asked.

"You look like Captain Hook and Tinker Bell! Super cute. Now stand next to each other."

Bella stood awkwardly as her friends went back to the dance floor. Edward slowly walked over and stood about a foot away from Bella. Elizabeth motioned the two of them to step closer together. Bella looked down and stepped to the right some more. Renee smiled and lifted her phone to get a picture for herself. Edward shuffled over and automatically put his arm around Bella's back. His parrot bumped into Bella's wings making glitter fall onto his arm.

"Three. Two. One." _Click._

Edward quickly let go and stepped away. Bella looked up at Edward. Her brown eyes glittered as she gave him a small smile before walking back to her friends. Their mom's compared pictures as different kids stopped by the snack table. Edward looked around and found his friends standing by the DJ booth.

"Alright girls and ghouls! Let's line up for some _Monster Mash_ limbo!" The DJ announced over the sound system.

"Come on!" Alice squealed pulling Bella to the line.

"Let's go guys," Edward said to his friends.

The line slowly got shorter as ninjas, scarecrows, vampires, and other creatures of the night got out. Alice and Bella were still in the game with Edward and a couple older kids. Edward's parrot and pirate hat were abandoned on the floor by Elizabeth's feet. He wanted to win and his feathered buddy was getting in the way. There was a ten dollar gift card to Dairy Queen at stake.

"And we are down to our last three contestants! Who is going to win some DQ?"

"You got this Bella!"

"Go Edward!"

"Yay, Bailey!"

Bella was first to go after the bar was lowered another notch. She stepped up to the bar and took a deep breath. Bella bent back and shuffled forward. Her eyes went cross eyed as she slowly made her way under the bar. Kids cheered her on and others tried to get Bella to mess up. Bella held her breath as she tipped her head back trying to clear the bar. Bella smiled feeling triumphant. Jake was a couple feet behind Edward and Bailey. He was pretending to violently ride a horse. A giggle slipped passed Bella's lips as she watched him dance upside down, and she fell onto her butt.

"Oh! So close. Thanks for playing Bella. For getting third place, here is a coupon for a large fry to McDonalds," the DJ announced.

Bella slowly got onto her knees to get up. She looked up and found a hook two inches from her nose. Edward smiled and helped Bella to her feet. The crown clapped as she walked up to the DJ booth to claim her prize. Renee took a quick picture of Bella holding her coupon.

The game went on for two more rounds before Edward was declared the winner. Bailey's flapper feather on her hair just barely touched the bar as she bent to go under disqualifying her. Edward whooped and hollered as he ran up to the DJ booth for claim his Diary Queen gift card.

The DJ congratulated the top three winners and took a quick picture. Bailey stood on one side of Edward holding her gift certificate to Subway with both hands. Bella grinned holding her coupon up close to her face. Edward stood in the middle holding his prize in one hand and his other wrapped around Bella's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. It brings me back to dances back in middle school. I definitely stuck with my friends and avoided boys as much as I could haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	9. Chapter 9 - 12 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Another day, another chapter. How am I doing with lingo? I've been trying to research terms and the basics of both hockey and figure skating.
> 
> A guest reviewer asked how the grade levels were broken up in the last chapter. Elementary is k-5, Middle school 6-8, and high school 9-12. The Halloween dance was open to 5th and 9th graders hence why there were some 10 and 14 year olds. Bella and Edward's town is on the smaller side. Think 30 to 50 students in each grade. In order to have more people attend the party and hopefully have a more fun time, the Middle school let a bigger age range to come. I figured most kids under 10 would want to trick or treat and anyone over 14 would probably be doing something with their friends on their own.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 9

12 years old

Edward's homework was spread out in front of him on a table the rink was letting him borrow. He broke his right arm last week while sledding with his friends and cousin. It was not as fun of a time as he had hoped.

Edward Senior had never been so scared. He never wanted to see his son being carried by his cousin passed out from the pain, again. Luckily, the hill they were sledding down was just around the corner so Edward got to the emergency room rather quickly. Some pain meds and a quick x-ray showed a clean break just above Edward's elbow. The next eight weeks were some of the longest of Edward's life but he managed. Elizabeth and Edward Senior hoped that an incident like that never happened again.

The hockey season had just started which meant Edward missed most of it. That did not stop him from going to the rink every day after school to watch his teammates practice though. Elizabeth still worked the concession stand on weeknights so it was easy enough for them to head to the rink right after school let out for the day. They just grabbed a piece of pizza from concessions and called that dinner good most nights.

The first week was pretty hard for the Masen household. Edward was very angry. He just wanted to play. His doctor and parents were firm on keeping him off the ice. It was the worst. Edward tried to bargain with them but it was no use. They would not even let him just skate around. His parents finally settled on letting Edward hang out around the rink while Elizabeth work. He just had to get his homework done first thing before being able to wonder around the rink.

"Hey Edward."

Edward looked up to see Bella looking over her shoulder waving as she walked towards the women's locker room. Alice held the locker room door open and waved too. Edward quickly finished his homework. He lucked out with breaking his right arm considering he was left-handed. Edward put his homework away before grabbing a snack from the concession stand and found a spot in the stands to watch his team practice.

"Alright ladies. Three laps around the rink, then we will go over some combinations."

"Yes, Coach Cullen."

Once the girls got older, they stopped calling their coach Miss Esme. It was a pretty smooth transition other than remembering that she was not Esme Platt anymore. Esme and Carlisle got married the previous year. Edward and Emmett were ushers.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Angela asked Alice.

"My grandma isn't doing too good so we're driving down to her house."

"Oh, well I hope she is doing okay. My mom said I could have some friends come over for a sleepover Saturday night. What about you, Bella? Think you can come?"

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll text you after I ask my mom tonight."

Bella looked up and saw Edward sitting halfway up the bleachers munching on a candy bar. She remembered hearing about Edward breaking his arm. He came to school the following Monday with a dark green cast all the way up to his shoulder. Edward insisted on his cast matching his hockey team's colors. By the end of the day, Edward's cast was covered in black and silver ink. Bella signed her name underneath Edward's right pinky with a small heart inside the "B".

"Hey Edward. Do you want to record the times for the guys' speed test?" Coach Crowley asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

Edward stomped down the stairs. A quick nod from his mom and he knew it was okay. Coach Crowley got Edward set up with a clipboard and the roster. It was a simple enough task but Edward was happy to be doing anything with his team. He settled inside the scorekeeper bench a pencil poised and ready.

"Angela, you need to push through the extension. Your line isn't strong enough."

Coach Cullen stood along the blue line as she watched her skaters. A small smile tugged at her lips. This was special and fun group to work with. It felt like a lifetime ago but Esme still remembered their first skating class eight years ago. Each of the girls had their strengths but they worked so well together. Skating as a team for so long really showed in how they interacted on the ice. It was common to let competition and jealousy get in the way but these girls never let any of that get in between their friendships.

"Perfect. Take a quick five. Get some water and maybe stretch a little bit. We'll work on the second combination to the first routine in the lineup when we get back."

"Hey, did you get understand anything from pre-algebra today?" Bella asked Alice after she took a long drink from her water bottle.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I can help. I finished it already."

Bella looked over and saw Edward standing by the water fountain having just finishing taking a drink from it.

"Um, yeah. I'll text my mom and let her know I'm going to work on homework after practice. Alice?"

"I'll see what my dad says. I'm sure he will be cool with it. Thanks."

"Cool. My mom and I aren't leaving until 7 tonight. I'll be by the concession stand when you are done. Maybe my mom will give us some popcorn to snack on."

Edward stepped away turning back around to give a quick wave. Bella smiled back before plopping onto the group to stretch a bit. Edward hurried back to Coach Crowley to see if there was anything he could help with for the rest of practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to remember how I acted around boys when I was 12 is tough. I was pretty shy so I didn't really hang out with boys unless it was a friend's sibling. Other then thinking someone was cute, they weren't really on my radar to date or go out with. That is where I think Bella and Edward are.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	10. Chapter 10 - 13 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I hope you are guys are up for just Bella in this chapter. I might not have figure skated but I did do choir and theatre from a young age so I can totally image how Bella is feeling in this chapter.
> 
> I think 2 uploads for tonight is enough. It was a long day at work and I am ready to hit the hay early.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 10

13 years old

"Please be seated as our first soloist takes the ice."

Bella let out a slow breath as she stepped onto the freshly smoothed rink. It was still quiet as she got into position on the center of the rink. Bella snuck a quick glance at her family as she waited for her cue.

Riled was sitting next to his new girlfriend, Bree. Mom and Dad were sitting behind them. Renee had her camera up and ready to take pictures. Another parent was sitting in the scorekeeper box taking video. Charlie had a bouquet of purple bellflowers tucked under his seat.

"Thank you again for getting me a ticket, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Bree thanked turning around to give them a shy smile.

"Of course, honey. We are happy you could make it. Thank you for doing Bella's make up and hair. It looks beautiful, "Renee smiled, "and please, it's Charlie and Renee."

Bree had come over after school to hang out with Riley before the recital and get some homework done. She could hear Bella trying to follow along to a make-up tutorial on Youtube from the downstairs bathroom. It did not take long for Bree to figure out Bella needed some help. Bella had brushes spread out across the bathroom counter and a thin layer of purple eyeshadow dushed on the mirror. Bree quickly stepped in and helped Bella out. They had a good time blasting music and talking about their favorite movies. It did not take Bree long to create a soft, purple eye look that complimented Bella's leotard perfectly. The rest of the time was spent hanging out in Bella's room laughing while Riley grumbled in the kitchen jealous that his little sister was spending more time with his girlfriend than he was.

"And cue music," Esme nodded to the announcer.

 _Clouds_ by Anthony Sylvestre poured out of the sound system.

Bella smiled and swung her arms up into the air. The piano was quick and bright. Bella loved this song. She searched for hours for the perfect song to go with her first solo performance. Other then small parts within the group routines, she had yet to get one of just herself on the ice. Bella worked extra hard to impress Coach Esme and it paid off.

The accompaniment swelled right as Bella jumped into the air for a double salchow. Bella quickly pivoted and pushed to gain some speed before dipping into a forward lunge. Bella could vaguely hear clapping coming from the audience. She focused on tuning them out and instead getting lost in the music.

"She's doing great out there."

"I know. Bella has got some real talent."

Esme kept her eyes on Bella as she talked to her husband in hushed voices. Carlisle had long since stopped being Emmett's coach and was back to coaching the younger kids.

Esme smiled remembering Bella's first class and how she wanted to go home before she even made it to the ice. Long gone was the girl who held on tight to Esme's hands as she was pulled towards the middle of the rink.

Choosing who got the solo for the 11 to 13 year olds was tough. All of the girls were talented and could have easily gone out there are and put on a spectacular routine, but Bella was special. She breathed figure skating. It was her life. Bella transformed into a different person the moment her skates touched the ice. Esme saw how shy and quiet Bella was outside of the rink and how she usually kept close to her friends. But when she was skating, Bella was a new person. Graceful. Confident.

"Your sister is really good," Bree said as she stole some of Riley's nachos.

"Yeah, she's been skating since she was four. Mom and dad are thinking of getting her private lessons. It's a surprise for Christmas so don't say anything."

Bella was bent in a low layback. Her purple skit was flared around her hips as her arms stretched out behind her. The air was cold on her cheeks and stung her lungs with each breath. The routine was challenging but Bella was giving it her all. The last 16 counts were coming up quickly. It was a short song but slowed down fast towards the end. The last couple notes played as Bella's shoulders relaxed into her final pose. Bella finally tuned into her surroundings and took in the excited applause from the audience. Her family cheered loudly as Bella took two quick bows.

"Wonderful!" Esme beamed pulling Bella into a tight hug.

"That was fantastic! Your laybacks were to die for," Alice congratulated.

"Go stretch and cool down before changing. Take a Gatorade from concessions too. You earned it."

Esme gave Bella one more squeeze before going off to find the high school figure skating coach before their set started. The other girls on Bella's team surrounded her with big smiles and congratulations. Alice hung out with Bella during her cool down since she did hers after their group performance. Bella quickly got changed and found her family in the lobby.

"You did great Bells," Charlie said.

"You were beautiful out there," Renee gushed crushing Bella into a big hug.

"Thanks," Bella said taking ahold of the bouquet of flowers from her dad. She loved them. The purple matched her makeup perfectly.

"A bunch of the girls are going to Dairy Queen instead of watching the high school team. Can I go?" Bella asked.

"As long as your brother drives you."

"Please, Riley?"

"You want to?" Riley asked turning to Bree.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you," Bella gushed, "can you take my skate bag with you home, mom?"

Bella grabbed Alice's hand as they walked to Riley's car. Bree hopped into the passenger seat and turned around to talk to the girls in the back. Riley bobbed his head to the music as they drove down the main road to get some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch the song Bella was performing to, it is Clouds by Anthony Sylvestre. It is short song, under 3 minutes, but it is beautiful. I have actually been listening to classic music throughout writing this fic. I feel like it helps me get into the right mindset to write about skating.
> 
> We are officially half way through this story. Things are definitely going to pick up in the second half of the story. Things with Bella and Edward shift as they get older. As it typically happens when kids turn into teenagers.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Did you listen to the song?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	11. Chapter 11 - 14 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Chapter 11 and 12 are on the agenda for the night. I am typing up Chapter 12 right now so it should be up in a couple hours. Without further ado, here is Chapter 11!
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 11

14 years old

It was late and Bella did not care even though it was a school night. Her parents let her walk out of the house no questions asked. They knew she needed time to herself.

The pond was a couple blocks away from Bella's house so it did not take long for her to get there. Her anger also made her legs move faster. Bella could not remember the last time she had gone to the little pond down the hill. Looking back, it felt a lot bigger than it did now. Little Bella felt like an ant when she would skate with her friends on warm winter days. Now she felt like she would fall through at any moment.

Bella shuffled to the middle of the pond and just stood there. Tears fell in steady streams down her cheeks. Her nose felt hot and her fingertips were stiff. She did not think to grab her gloves on the way out the door. She did just wanted to get away from her parents.

Edward's lungs burned with each step he took. His friends thought he was crazy for running at night in the middle of winter. He liked it though. The air was always quiet. It made it easy for him to get lost in the running and clear his mind. Besides, he needed to stay in top shape. Edward was a freshman on the JV hockey team. He had a lot to prove.

There were not a lot of places to jog around their small town. It being so small and friendly made Elizabeth feel better about letting her 14 year old son run around at night. For Edward, it meant that he passed by the same areas a couple times throughout his route. He was passing the pond for the second time when he saw someone standing in the middle of it.

Edward slowed to a stop and took out his ear buds. Slowly, he made his way down the slope to the edge of the frozen water. He could hear sniffling the closer he got. Bella heard someone step through the hard snow behind her. She furiously wiped away at her cheeks and turned around.

"Bella?"

"Hey," Bella sniffled.

"What are you doing out here? Are you crying?" Edward asked alarmed.

"Sorry. Um… I'm okay."

Edward looked down at Bella with a raised eyebrow not believing her for one bit. He looked around for a second not sure what to do. Bella took a deep breath willing the tears to go away. They did not.

"Obviously, you aren't okay, Bella. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Bella remained silent. She had no clue as what to say. Her brain was filled with anger and confusion. She also did not want to bother Edward with her problems. Bella opened her mouth to say _anything_ but another wave of sadness crashed over her. Tears started falling harder and she shoulders started to shake. Edward panicked and pulled Bella into his arms.

Bella sagged into Edward's chest. She buried her head further into Edward's thick sweatshirt. It smelled of sweat, laundry detergent, and cold air. His arms were holding her tight against him; anchoring her. Bella tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"My parents are getting a divorce. They just told me and Riley tonight."

Edward tightened his arms around Bella. Her body seemed to shrink into his. He had no idea what to do; what to say. So, he just held Bella close. Her shoulders slowly stopped shaking as her breathing steadied. Edward's nose was buried into her hair. It smelled of fresh apples. They stood there in silence breathing each other in for who knows how long. Bella lifted her head. Her nose skimmed Edward's neck.

"Jesus! Your nose is freezing!" Edward gasped.

"Sorry," Bella laughed.

Bella stepped away from Edward's embrace. Edward looked down at Bella as she shifted her weight front side to side. Nervous. Her nose was bright red and her eyelashes were wet with tears. She looked beautiful. Edward quickly shoved that thought away. Bella was upset and needed a friend. She most definitely did not need Edward thinking about how her dark eyes sparkled under the streetlamps.

"Let me walk you home."

Edward took off his gloves and gave them to Bella. She tried to refuse but Edward was not having it. He held out his arm and slowly guided them off the pond. Bella did not let go once they got back onto the sidewalk.

The walk back to Bella's house was quiet. Edward could tell Bella was lost in thought. He did not push her to talk. Edward knew Bella would tell him what she was thinking when she was ready.

Bella stayed silent.

She was not sure what to think let alone what to tell Edward. Her parents divorce came out of the blue. The thought of them not being together did not seem real to her. Instead of thinking too much into it, Bella focused on the warmth coming from Edward. It seeped into the left side of her coat as they walked close together back to her house.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"It's no problem," Edward smiled reassuringly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, let's hope the History test isn't that bad," Edward joked.

"God, I hope not," Bella laughed.

"Night Bella. You'll be okay?"

"I think so," Bella sighed, "good night."

Bella quickly turned and stepped into her house. Edward walked down the front steps shoving his cold hands deep into his pockets. He could feel the cold seep through his layers.

"Edward!"

Edward turned around just as Bella stomped down the front steps.

"I almost forgot," Bella breathed handing back Edward's gloves.

"Thanks," Edward smiled.

Bella quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Edward for a hug. Edward did not hesitate and hugged Bella back. The scent of her apple shampoo wafted into his nose. Edward took a deep breath as he gave Bella an extra squeeze before letting go.

"Thanks again."

"It's no problem, Bella. See you tomorrow."

Edward stepped back and put his earbuds in as Bella bounded back up the stairs. His gloves were still a little warm on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents separated when I was 12 so a little bit younger then Bella here but I still remember how all I wanted to do was run out of my house and just be by myself. That didn't happen but the urge was still there. I'm not going to dive into why Renee and Charlie chose to separate if anyone was curious. Other then this chapter, it isn't important to the story. Just know that it was mutual and no hard feelings were made. Bella and Riley are always Renee and Charlie's priority. Some couples just do better when they are apart is all.
> 
> Fun fact about the inspo for this fic: a TikTok of two people ice skating together came onto my ForYouPage and I was immediately inspired. This fic was originally going to be about Edward and Bella being synchro partners and hating each other but it quickly changed directions.
> 
> What did you think? Do you find inspiration in the oddest of place like I think I do?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	12. Chapter 12 - 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> With how yesterday and today went, I am probably going to stick to uploading 2 chapters a day. So, Cloud Queen and Hockey Pucks should be completed on Sunday. With the nature of the story, there are a lot of gaps in their lives that I don't get into. Let me know if you guys would be interested in One-Shots about other parts of their lives after this fic is completed.
> 
> Denny's is a restaurant that is open 24 hours for reference for later on in the chapter. You can order just about anything there. Pancakes, chocolate shake, nachos. You name it.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 12

15 years old

"Go!"

"Fight!"

"WIN!"

The Varsity cheerleaders were on the ice pumping up the crowd. Bella was calling "FIGHT" loudly in the middle of the three rows of cheerleaders. Her maroon and silver pom-poms danced in the air. It was the Knights first game against their biggest rivals the Ravens. And it was a home game too, so the pressure was super high.

"The Ravens have a solid offense but we're faster. Edward, I want you to conserve your energy until the third period. Let Emmett and Tyler take the lead in the first and second. We'll reevaluate during intermission," Coach Becks explained standing in the middle of his players.

Edward sat in front of his locker his knee bouncing up and down with nervous energy. This was an important game to him. He was starting for the first time and it was against their rival high school. Being the only sophomore on the Varsity team also added some extra pressure. Edward was excited though. The season was going good so far and Edward felt good about where they were in their conference. They were 3 to 2 in wins and losses. Edward hoped he could help his team pull ahead even further.

"Tyler, lead them out." Coach Becks nodded to the team captain.

Tyler put his helmet in the middle of the of the huddle. Each player put their hand in making sure they were touching some part of Tyler's helmet for good luck.

"Knights on three."

"One! Two! Three!" Emmett called.

"Go Knights!"

The pep band finished playing _Hey Baby_ as the two teams made their way onto the ice. Bella quickly fixed the bow around her ponytail before the band started their school song. The drums started the familiar beat. The cheerleaders clapped their pom-poms together and bent their knees to the beat of the drums. Bella smiled with pride as she helped lead the student section in singing the school song.

Edward stood in his spot in the line up in front of their net. His helmet was tucked under his right arm while his hockey stick was pointing in front of him. He looked around the arena trying to spot his parents. Elizabeth and Edward Senior were about 10 rows back from the scorekeeper's box. They liked to be in the middle so they could see everything easier. Elizabeth clapped along to the school song, maroon gloves covering her hands. Edward Senior stood next to his wife holding a thermos of coffee.

"Please stand, remove you hats, and join us in singing the National Anthem."

Everyone in the stadium stood facing the flag as the band started to play.

"30 seconds left of the second period and the Knights are down by one. Ravens are in procession of the puck."

"D-Fence! D-Fence! D-Fence!"

Bella cheered as hard as she could. The student section was up on their feet; a sea of maroon, grey, and white. Cheeks were painted with players numbers in their school colors. Some students held posters showing off action shots of the seniors. Bella loved seeing all of the school spirit.

The clock ticked down to zero and the buzzer went off. The Knights had not managed to tie the game up. Edward followed his teammates back into the locker room. Everyone was in good spirits though. They could still win and they were all sure it was going to happen.

"Gather around. I want to make a couple changes…"

Bella was standing along the boards watching the beginners figure skating class put on a small performance. They were skating to a cute song about bumblebees. All of the Varsity cheerleaders cheered on the little girls as they showed off their skills. Jessica was standing next to Bella dancing along.

"A bunch of us are going to Denny's after the game. Win or lose. You going?" Jessica asked Bella as the Zamboni made its way onto the ice.

"Yeah, my brother is dropping me off. Do you think your mom could bring me home after?"

"Sure. Shouldn't be a problem."

The Zamboni was making its final pass across the ice. Coach Becks was giving the players a small pep talk before the start of the last period. Edward shifted back and forth on his skates ready to win. Coach gave him the go ahead to not hold back. It was not a secret that Edward was the fastest skater on the team. Some would even say he was the best player on the team. Even as a sophomore. Coach liked Edward to save his energy for the last period. It helped keep the team's momentum going especially when the other team showed signs of slowing down from fatigue.

Edward got into position. The puck hit the ice and the game started.

"Did you see that save by Alec?"

"Nice pass to Marcus during the first period."

"That penalty against Tyler was bogus."

Three tables were pushed together in the center of Denny's. Bella was sandwiched between Jessica and Alice. A large platter of fries and chicken strips set in front of them to share. Edward, Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie happen to be sitting across from the girls. Teammates and friends from school filled the other seats.

Everyone was in the high spirits as they talked about the game. They won by one goal. Edward had made a quick pass to Felix Castello, a Junior, with 15 seconds left of the game. Felix squared off with the Raven's goalie and took the shot as the one of the Raven's players approached him from the left. The goalie went left while Felix went right slapping the puck to the back of the net with a _swoosh._

"Nice assist at the end of the game," Bella said across the table to Edward.

"Nice cheering," Edward teased.

"Oh please. Like you ever take your eyes off the puck long enough to watch us in the stands."

"I watched enough to see Jessica almost fall into the scorekeeper box," Edward laughed.

"Hey! Rude!" Jessica threw a fry at Edward giggling when it hit his cheek.

Bella laughed and took a drink of her coke. Edward smiled and took a bite of the fry that hit him. Their eyes stayed on each other until someone down the table asked Edward to pass the maple syrup. Edward blinked three times and grabbed the syrup in front of him handing it down to Mike. Bella turned to Alice and started talking about solo try outs.

Edward kept stealing fries from Bella's plate throughout the night. Bella pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of myself and how I was around boys is shown in Bella. I had crushes but never actively acted on them. I just let things happen as they did. Small smiles and wishful looks was about as far as I got when I was 15.
> 
> Leave a review if you want! Let me know what sports you played or liked to watch when you were in high school.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	13. Chapter 13 - 16 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> So...I dropped off the face of the Earth for a bit there. I had a lot of stuff pop up over the winter break. I got a part time job that takes up some of my time. A close friend of mine had a parent pass away from Covid so that took up a lot of mine and my husband's time while we helped them out with whatever we could. My grandma passed away after a nasty fall. So, life has been pretty busy for me and my family.
> 
> I have almost all of the rest of the chapters outlined. It is a matter of getting them typed out. I don't know how often I will get the rest of the chapters out but rest assured that I have not forgotten about this story. I think about these characters often but life has a really good knack of getting in the way.
> 
> Thank you sticking with me!
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 13

16 years old

Edward slapped his alarm and groaned. It was 5am. Way too early to be up on a Wednesday morning. Edward flung the warm covers off his bed and slowly stood up. The sky was still dark outside. His room was cold.

"Morning, son," Edward Senior said as he poured sugar into his coffee.

"Morning," Edward yawned back. There was already toast in the toaster.

"Working this morning?"

"Yeah, Jeff asked if I could come in a half hour early. Wants to show me some new stuff."

"Sounds good. I got to get ready for work. Have a nice day at school. Don't forget we're having dinner at Mamma Maria's tonight for Mom's birthday."

"I won't forget. See you later, Dad."

Edward finished breakfast and then quickly hopped in the shower. He was running late and needed to pick up the pace in order to make it to the rink on time. Edward gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday on the way out the door to his car.

Bella sipped her hot chocolate as she walked into the rink. It was 6:30 in the morning and she was meeting Coach Cullen for her private lesson before school. Her parents surprised her with private lessons two years ago for Christmas. The only time that worked on Wednesdays was before school but Bella's parents were more than willing to get her to the rink before she could drive. Now that Bella had her license, it was all up to her. Bella liked her morning lesson though. Getting one on one time with Coach Cullen was great and the rink was always so peaceful when it was just the two of them.

"Good morning, Coach."

"Good morning, Bella. Take a bit to stretch and I'll meet you on the ice once Edward is done on the Zamboni."

Bella set her bag on the bench and got to stretching. Her back was tight from sleeping weird last night. She watched Edward as he made his way slowly back and forth across the ice. It was the off season for hockey, so Edward worked at the rink to earn some extra cash. The mornings were really early but Edward liked it. He liked how peaceful it was and liked Wednesday mornings even more. Bella leaned up against the glass waiting for Edward to finish up.

"You almost done? I got some ice to scuff up," Bella teased.

"Well, I don't know. I think I should go one more pass."

"Please don't."

"Too late. Can't have imperfect ice for the skate queen," Edward smirked.

"Come on Kristoff. Get off the ice. You're taking up my time," Bella pouted.

"What do I get from this? You're messing up my pretty ice."

Bella smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Let me think on it."

Edward made a show up putting the Zamboni away as Bella stepped onto the ice. Bella did a couple warm up laps around the rink trying to loosen her stiff muscles. Her back still felt tight. The qualifying round for Regionals was in 2 weeks. Esme was starting to put more pressure on Bella. The other girls on the team competed as well but were not trying to catch the eyes of college scouts like Bella was. She was only 16 but knew scholarships and possibly a full ride was going to be her best chance at going to college. Her parents were going to help as much as they could but getting top scores at competitions would help get her name out there.

"Alright, Bella. Get into your starting position. I want you to work on pushing off your toe harder into the first jump..."

Edward bounced around the rink doing odd jobs. The vending machines needed to be refilled and the concession stand got restocked. Edward could have left a while ago and even go home to sleep some more but he did not want to leave quite yet.

"Can you sweep the lobby?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure," Edward nodded.

"Once you are done with that, you can head out."

"Uh, sounds good. I'll probably wipe down the benches before I go, too."

Music bounced around the locker room while Bella quickly showered. She used to run home before school, but it took too much time. Now she just rented a locker and kept shower stuff there. Bella was running a little behind and had to leave her hair wet. She shoved her skating bag into her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder as she left the locker room.

Edward was locking up the utility closet before heading to school when he saw Bella leaving the locker room. Her hair wet and curling around her shoulders. Bella's cheeks were still a little pink from the hot water from her shower. Edward quickly grabbed his backpack and jogged over to Bella. She still smelled of fresh apples.

"Cookies."

"Huh?"

"I want cookies," Edward smiled, "cookies for slicing up my ice. From scratch."

"No way. I don't have time for that," Bella laughed.

"Please? I remember the cookies you brought to school for Alice's birthday back in 7th grade and they were delicious."

"Still not happening. Choose something else."

"Let me copy off your Geometry homework than."

"Fat chance at that."

"Spanish?"

"Ne va a pasar."

"What?"

"Not going to happen," Bella smirked as she got into her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Nothing too crazy happened but laying down the foundation for Bella and Edward's relationship to change as they get older.
> 
> I am working a short shift at my part time job tonight so I plan on getting another chapter typed out and possibly published before going to bed tonight. No promises but my fingers are crossed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


	14. Chapter 14 - 17 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Three day weekend for those in the States and I hope to get a few chapters out. This was probably my favorite chapter to write. I'm sure most readers will be pretty happy with it too.
> 
> Enjoy and I appreciate feedback. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, plots, music, brands, etc. are owned by their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 14

17 years old

"Hello, Edward! Bella is still getting ready. Please, have a seat." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan."

Edward sat down in the middle of the Swan's couch. His knee bounced up and own as he fiddled with his bow tie. His mom slapped his hands away when he tried to loosen it before he left the house to pick Bella up for Prom. It felt tight around his neck. Edward could not wait to take it off, but he needed to make it through pictures first.

"You look stunning, Bella," Renee gushed picking up her phone to snap phone photos as Bella got ready.

"Mom, stop!" Bella groaned, "you've been taking pictures since you got here."

Renee showed up at the house around 3pm insisting she help Bella get ready. More like take pictures and try not to tear up. It was Bella's first Prom and Renee was probably more excited than Bella was at this point. It would have been easy enough for Bella to get ready on her own. She had been doing her own make up for recitals and competitions for years. But, Bella knew her mom was looking forward to the time together, so she did not put up _that_ _much_ of a fight.

"Hey Bells, Edward is downstairs," Charlie said peaking his head into Bella's room.

"I'll be right down. I just need to put my heels on."

"Oh, let me help you Sweetie," Renee said finally putting the phone down.

Edward looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Renee and Charlie smiled at Edward as they moved to the side of the staircase. Bella's parents stood next to each other talking about how they have been. Despite separating a few years ago, Renee and Charlie remain on good terms. Their kids always came first.

Bella stood at the top of the stairs and Edward swore time stood still.

"Oh, Honey! You look-"

"Beautiful," Edward breathed.

Bella was beaming as she took slow steps down the stairs. Her burgundy dress just barely trailed behind her as she made her way slowly down each step. Edward's gaze trailed up Bella's form taking in her dress. The rich red made Bella's pale skill glow. The sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice complimented her shape perfectly. It flared just above her knees adding some drama. Edward blinked quickly and rushed up the stairs to offer Bella his hand. Renee clicked away with her phone's camera.

"Thanks," Bella whispered taking Edward's hand.

They walked down the stairs together smiling wide. Renee directed them to stand at the foot of the stairs for pictures. Charlie stood off to the side and smiled. Edward slipped Bella's corsage around her before Bella pinned his matching boutonniere onto his suit jacket. Elizabeth had gone with Edward to pick out the flowers after Edward confessed he had no idea what to ask for. In the end, they decided on dark red peonies to match Bella's dress with white accent flowers and silver ribbon.

Charlie finally had to take Renee's phone away. Bella gave her dad a thankful look. Edward just smiled bigger.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

The two girls rushed towards each other and hugged. Jasper, Alice's date, walked over by Edward and leaned against the wall. The two boys talked while Bella and Alice twirled around showing off their dresses. While Bella's dress was classic and simple, Alice went all out with a multicolored, sparkly bodice and big white ballgown skirt. Their dresses were perfect.

"You ready to take more pictures?" Edward asked.

"Yeah! Let's go. I want to find Angela and Jessica so we can dance soon."

The gym was completely transformed. Blue, green, turquoise, and white balloons were scattered everywhere. Streamers dangled from the ceiling. A couple of bubble machines were tucked in the corners of the room blowing bubbles throughout the air. A large banner stretched across the DJ booth reading _A Knight Under the Sea._ The Prom committee really outdid themselves this year.

Bella pulled Edward to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were close behind. They quickly found Jessica and Angela with their dates and started dances as a large group. The dance floor quickly filled as more people showed up.

"Don't forget to put in your votes for King and Queen! Voting will be closed in 10 minutes," the DJ announced.

"Let's get some punch, "Bella breathed, "it's so hot."

"Sure, I'll grab some. Find us a table?" Edward offered.

"You wanna sit with me?" Bella asked Alice.

"Nah, you go ahead."

"I'll go with you," Angela said.

Both girls dropped into their chairs tired from all the dancing. Bella lifted her long hair off her neck hoping it would help cool her down. Angela was fanning herself with a green napkin. Edward easily found their table and brought over three cups of blue punch. Bella smiled gratefully.

"Give a round of applause for your King and Queen!" the DJ announced as Lauren and Eric left the center of the dance floor.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Lauren and Eric took a quick picture together before going back to their dates. The music picked back up again. Students flooded the dance floor. There were only three or four songs left until end of Prom. Edward looked around the room trying to find Bella. She had gone to the bathroom with Alice. Edward spotted her by the candy table. It was important that they did not miss the last dance of the night.

"Grab your date and make you way to the dance floor. The last song is coming up."

Edward walked up behind Bella and tapped her shoulder. Bella turned around chewing on a handful of Skittles. She smiled and opened her hand up in offering. Edward popped the two yellow ones in his mouth because he knew those were Bella's least favorite.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked.

Bella accepted Edward's hand in response.

They reached the dance floor just as the music shifted to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. Bella's hands snaked up Edward's chest and rested on the tops of his shoulders. Her head rested against Edward's heart. He smelled clean even after all the dancing they have done. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella's waist.

They swayed back and forth to their own rhythm. Bella laughed at how uncoordinated Edward was. He might move across the ice with little effort but being of unfrozen land was a whole other story. Edward laughed along with Bella and just held her closer. The song was slowly coming to an end and Bella could hear Edward's heart starting to race.

"You okay?" Bella asked going on her tip toes to reach Edward's ear.

"Um…yeah. Why?" Edward stammered.

"Your heart is going crazy."

"Oh, um…just a little nervous I guess."

"Why?" Bella asked pulling away to look up at Edward.

"I want to ask you something," Edward said stopping their swaying.

"Okay…shoot."

Edward took a deep breath and bent down to whisper into Bella's ear.

"Bella…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Edward pulled away and looked down at Bella. He had been wanting to ask for a while. It took him two months to get the courage to ask her to Prom and another month to ask her on an actual date. They had only gone out few times before Prom but those were some of the best nights. Now, he wanted Bella to say yes to being his girlfriend. Bella pulled away just enough to look into Edward's green eyes easier. Edward looked uneasily into Bella big brown eyes. Bella gave Edward a gigantic smile and kissed him.

That was all the answer Edward needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy?
> 
> Do you guys remember your first Prom? Do you have Prom or some kind of formal where you are from?
> 
> I remember my Junior year Prom more compared to my Senior year. At my high school, the Juniors are in charge of the Prom Committee and make all of the decisions so that is probably why I remember more of it since I was on the Prom Committee that year. I mostly joined because my best friend begged me and to get out of class, haha. My junior year was under the sea themed like in this chapter and where I got the inspiration for this one. What kind of themes did you have?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Cat


End file.
